Image processing apparatuses as image forming apparatuses include a composite image processing apparatus including a first image processing section functioning as a printer and a second image processing section provided above the first image processing section for functioning as a scanner, for example.
The first image processing section is provided with a top cover opening/closing the upper surface of the first image processing section by swinging on a pivot provided on an end portion thereof, and the second image processing section is arranged above the top cover.
In this image processing apparatus, the user can maintain the first image processing section by opening the top cover along with the second image processing section.
In this image processing apparatus, an end portion of the second image processing section is connected to a pillar protruding from only a portion around the pivot of the top cover. In other words, only the pillar connecting the end portions of the second image processing section and the top cover with each other is interposed between the second image processing section and the top cover. The second image processing section arranged above the top cover is heavy as a rule. Therefore, it may not be possible to ensure sufficient strength between the second image processing section and the top cover.